


Comfort

by DemonWalker



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonWalker/pseuds/DemonWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sue would be fattening him up, if she could, if she wasn't concerned what affect that might have on Simon (and therefore her bathroom).'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> sO, I had this headcanon that Simon very much prefers being the little spoon, but isn't sure how to ask, and also, the scar & worried about boundaries etc. So, here's some fic from that!
> 
> In all honesty though, I don't know what this is. It was supposed to be fluff fluff fluff, but that isn't what it ended up being.

When Simon and Kieren actually start sharing a bed together, it's a little bit of a spontaneous and unexpected progression in their relationship.

Kieren stays late when they decide to go through a few of Amy's things; rather than leaving, he climbs into Simon's bed and they sleep facing each other, hands clasped between them, taking comfort in the others presence, and sleeping in the next morning, still in the same position.

Next time, they fall asleep on the sofa. Somehow, neither are sure how, when they wake up the next morning, Kieren is lying back against the arm of the sofa, with Simon settled between his legs, head resting on his chest. Kieren's sure that if the _partially deceased_ could blush, Simon would be bright red.

A month or so after Amy's passing, Sue sends Kieren round to the bungalow to demand that Simon go over to the Walkers and stay with them for a few days. She's not the only one to notice the effect staying in the bungalow is having on Simon. 

Kieren finds it soothing to go over to the bungalow and see Amy's room, but, he's not living there 24/7, seeing her things everywhere. Like beads from her eccentric bracelets, or an old note she left Simon addressed "Mr Disciple".

Kieren is sure he stays there because he wants to be close to where Amy was, feel like he's closer to her some how, but it's not doing him any good in the long run.He looks, well, drained, and isn't that funny? You wouldn't think a half dead guy who's got eyes whiter than paper and skin reminiscent of Dracula could look so much worse for wear just because he isn't sleeping. But, somehow he does. 

Sue would be fattening him up, if she could, if she wasn't concerned what affect that might have on Simon (and therefore her bathroom).

Kieren manages to convince him, it takes more than he expected, having to say he doesn't like having to suffer through his dad's movie nights alone, and that night happens to be another (it wasn't, but Kieren figures his dad wouldn't object if he tells him plans have changed, movie nights now Thursdays not Saturdays). He tells Simon he's under no obligation to make small talk, or sit at the dinner table while the other Walkers eat; Hell, he can sit on the sofa and do absolutely nothing the entire evening, Kieren won't mind, he just wants the company. Simon agrees. 

Sue makes up the sofa as a bed for Simon before she heads up to bed herself, wishing him a good nights sleep and squeezing Kieren's shoulder gently. Kieren wonders if it's a mother thing, to be perceptive. She knows she's made the make-shift bed up in vain, of course she does; Kieren's not letting Simon sleep downstairs, not unless Kieren ends up sleeping down there with him. Kind of counter productive to what he's trying to achieve here. 

Simon refuses to go up to bed with Kieren when he asks, and says he doesn't want Kieren to join him downstairs either. So, Kieren goes up alone and lies in bed for what feels like ages, hands folded neatly on his chest, wondering if he should go down and join him anyway. 

There's a tap at the door. Simon pushes it open slowly and shuffles in the door way nervously, looking as though he's sure he's going to be turned away. Kieren doesn't hesitate in scooting over in his too-small-for-both-of-them bed, and motioning for Simon to come join him. 

Simon climbs into bed with Kieren, and Kieren kisses him gently repeatedly, letting him know he's there, and it's okay to need someone else sometimes. He runs his hands down Simon's sides and then presses a kiss to his forehead before rearranging them completely and wrapping himself around Simon from behind, right hand gripping Simon's left wrist, left arm around his waist, hand pressed to his shoulder. Simon's tense for all of ten seconds before he relaxes into the embrace. 

Neither of them sleep that night. Simon cries for the first time in ... what feels like forever, and Kieren lets him. 


End file.
